The Slayers
by CherryTwister
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!AU
1. Chapter 1

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, Kendra plays they bass.  
  
##########################################  
  
"AHHHHH!!! We are number one," Buffy yelled as she was holding the paper.  
  
"Well, I have to say you're one hell of a manager," Faith told Giles. Trying not to jump up and down when she looked at the paper.  
  
"Well put, Faith," Giles told Faith.  
  
"Now we're number one, what are we going to do?" Kendra asked Buffy and Faith.  
  
"I say we take the summer off," Buffy suggested.  
  
"We can't do," Kendra informed her.  
  
"Why not, we have worked two years non-stop," Buffy pleaded.  
  
"But..," Kendra didn't get finish because Faith cut in.  
  
"I have to agree with Buffy we NEED a break. Anyways you worry to much Kendra," Faith said.  
  
"Sunnydale," Giles blurted out.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked  
  
"You three could stay at Sunnydale for the summer," Giles went on.  
  
"Sunnydale, never heard of it," Faith said.  
  
"Exactly," Giles exclaimed.  
  
"What? I'm lost," Buffy said getting confused.  
  
"If we go to Sunnydale not many people will know us or be able to find us there," Kendra said catching on to what Giles was telling them.  
  
"Okay I got you. So when do we leave," Buffy asked with excitement.  
  
******************************  
  
^^^Couple Days later^^^  
  
"Is that everything?" Kendra asked as they stuffed their things into the red BMW convertible.  
  
"Yea, I think we have it all," Faith replied.  
  
"Bye girls! Fun have," Giles told them.  
  
"We will," Buffy said and kissed Giles cheek.  
  
"Don't forget to call me when you get there," the girls heard Giles yell after they got into the car.  
  
"Sunnydale here we come," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
############################################### AN: Short I know, but review and tell me how you like it so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
######################################  
  
"Hey, mate," Spike greeted Angel as he walked into the Bronze.  
  
"Just to tell you Cordelia is pissed off at you because you're late," He warned him.  
  
(AN: This isn't an A/C fiction but it starts off as one)  
  
"What the hell, I'm only ten minutes late," Angel told spike.  
  
"Hey, well you know your girlfriend," Spike answered.  
  
"Yea, yea," Angel said and started pushing this his way through the crowd.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day." Cordelia complained as Angel got to the table Cordelia and her friends were sitting at.  
  
"I was busy," Angel answered.  
  
"I don't need to hear this," She said "Just go get me something to drink."  
  
Angel growled and turned away because he didn't want to piss her off more then she already was.  
  
Angel made this way to get Cordelia a drink, when he bumped into Spike.  
  
" This is a favorite song by The Slayers," Spike told Angel as a new song came over the speakers.  
  
Angel just rolled his eyes at Spikes comment.  
  
**************************  
  
"Tell me again why we are here," Kendra asked. The three girls walk into to the Bronze with sunglass on.  
  
"Listen to what's playing," Buffy told them as they listened to their song Stake. (AN:I know dumb name, but it goes with their name The Slayers right?)  
  
"That's the last time I listen to Giles," Faith mocked Giles "No one there has ever heard of The Slayers."  
  
"Aren't you guys happy I told you that we should wear are sunglasses," Kendra said.  
  
##########################################  
  
AN: Another short one!! I need to know who I should pair Kendra and Faith up with so tell me. Thanks static-disturbed , DragonGal, and wahinetoa fore reviewing.  
  
~~Please review~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
###########################################  
  
"Lets go," Kendra told Buffy.  
  
" Oh come on we just got here. Besides Faith looks like she's having to much fun," Buffy answered looking at Faith dancing with some guy. (AN: the guys Spike)  
  
"But I'm tired and we have been driving all day," Kendra pleaded.  
  
"You didn't even drive Faith did and Sunnydale isn't that far from AL." Buffy informed her.  
  
"There are no hotties here anyway," Kendra said. Just then a guy about blonde hair and blue eyes walked buy.  
  
"Yea, right no hotties," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Well can we at least get something to eat," Kendra asked.  
  
"That I can agree with I'm starving," Buffy agreed and they left Faith with the guy (Spike) to find something to eat.  
  
********************  
  
When Buffy and Kendra found something to eat they tried to find a table, but all them were full.  
  
"Lets sit there," Buffy pointed to a table with a redhead studying by herself.  
  
" But someone is already sitting there," Kendra pointed out by Buffy did listen she started walking up to the redhead,  
  
"Can we sit here?" Buffy asked the redhead.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" the redhead asked as she looked up from her book.  
  
"Yea, hi my name is ..Anne," Buffy said using her middle name.  
  
"Willow," The redhead said with a smile.  
  
"What are you studying," Buffy asked as Kendra sat down with them.  
  
"Midterms," Willow replied.  
  
"Midterms are the worst," Buffy stated.  
  
"How old are you," Willow. "Nineteen," Buffy told her.  
  
'So you are in collage," Willow stated. Then Kendra shot Buffy a look.  
  
" No I'm.taking a year off, "Buffy lied.  
  
###############################################  
  
AN: Sorry no Angel in this one, but I put Willow in. I need to know who I should pair Kendra up with I was thinking Xander, but I'm not sure. Also I need ideas for Faith and Kendra's fake names so please help me!!!  
  
~*~Please Review~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone that helped me out with my problems. I'M going to start Kendra off with Xander, but they're not a solid couple. Also I'm going with the name Kelly for Kendra and Nicky for Faith. Don't be mad at me if you don't like the names because I have a friend pick form the names I got.  
  
#########################################  
  
"Hi Willow," Xander come up to the table Willow, Buffy, and Kendra were sitting at.  
  
"Hello ladies," Xander said seeing Buffy and Kendra. "Who might you two be?"  
  
"This is Anne," Kendra said and then shot Buffy a look, like what's my name?  
  
"And she's...Kelly," Buffy saved Kendra.  
  
"And Nicky is out their dancing with some guy," Buffy informed them.  
  
"Nicky, Faith's going to love that name," Buffy whispered to Kendra, when Xander and Willow couldn't hear.  
  
"Do you want to dance," Xander asked looking at Kendra.  
  
Then Kendra looked to Buffy for help, and Buffy gave her the green light to go ahead.  
  
"Sure, I would love to," Kendra said and then her and Xander walked away.  
  
********************************  
  
Willow went back to her books and Buffy just sat there and ate her food. Till a brunette and a group of her friends came up to the table.  
  
"Well if it isn't the nerd," The girl said (AN: The girl is Cordelia just to tell you all) looking past Buffy to Willow.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in the library, hibernating or something?" the girl asked with a grin.  
  
Buffy was going to tell the girl off, but she decided to let Willow to that.  
  
Buffy was starting to get annoyed, when each girl from the group said something nasty about Willow and then they all walked away.  
  
"Why did you let them walk all over you," Buffy asked.  
  
"What was I suppose to do," Willow asked confused.  
  
"Stand up for yourself," Buffy told her.  
  
"Oh no," Willow said in horror.  
  
"Well, then I will," Buffy responded and got up, before Willow could protest.  
  
*************************************  
  
No one seemed to notice Buffy when she got to the girls table. Till she spilled a dink on the brunette dress.  
  
"Opps my bad," Buffy said sounding not sorry at all.  
  
"That was my favorite dress," the girl cried looking at the stain on her dress.  
  
"Oh well, it didn't look good on you anyways," Buffy told her.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are," the girl yelled at Buffy "You're going to have to pay for that, whore!"  
  
Before Buffy knew what was going on her fist was in the girls face and the girl screamed.  
  
#############################  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My cousins are down and I can't find the time to write.  
  
~*~*Please Review*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
#####################################  
  
"Are you o.k?" Willow walked over to the table seeing blood on Buffy's fist.  
  
"Yea, I'm o.k." Buffy said turning back to the girl  
  
"You broke my nose," The girl cried as blood fell from her nose.  
  
"I will brake more then that if you don't stop being a jerk to Willow," Buffy demanded  
  
"Angel, help me," the girl yelled.  
  
Then a tell guy that Buffy had not seen before, stepped out from be hide then girl.  
  
What did I get my self into? Buffy thought looking at how big the guy was.  
  
"She's right Cordy, You shouldn't pick on people like that," the guy surprised Buffy with what he had just said.  
  
"Hello? Can we deal with my pain," Cordelia said holding her nose.  
  
"All you think about is your self," Angel told her.  
  
"Well whose boyfriend are you," Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"Not yours," Angel answered.  
  
"You're braking up with me," Cordelia almost screamed.  
  
"It looks that way," Angel informed her.  
  
"You weren't worth it anyways," Cordelia said right before leaving the Bronze.  
  
Buffy felt really bad about being the cause of their brake up, even if the girl totally deserved it.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Buffy told Angel.  
  
"It was way over due anyways," Angel answered.  
  
###################################################  
  
AN: My cousins are leaving today, so I should be able to up-date more often. I at least want five reviews before I up-date.  
  
Thanks shy dragon, Lilly, TK, and Tariq for the reviews!!  
*·.¸ *·..·* ¸.·*  
  
*Please Review*  
  
¸.·*¸.·* ·.¸*·.¸ 


	6. Chapter 6

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
###################################  
  
Then Willow gabbed Buffy and dragged her away from Angel. Kendra and Xander were back at the other table, watching what happened to Buffy from afar.  
  
"Wow, I have never seen anyone stand up to Queen C like you did," Xander informed her.  
  
Then Faith came up to the table.  
  
"Hi," Faith greeted them.  
  
"So this must be Nicky," Willow stated.  
  
"Nicky?" Faith question and then Kendra and Buffy shot her looks and she finally caught on.  
  
"So did you hear about the fight," Faith said changing subject. Then Buffy gave Faith a deadly glare.  
  
"You didn't." Faith said, "You did! Wow B, great way to make friends."  
  
"B?" Xander and Willow asked at the same time.  
  
"Look at how late it is we've got to be going," Kendra said.  
  
"But it's only nine," Xander yelled after them as they started for the exit.  
  
"Nicky," Faith said looking at Kendra.  
  
"Hey don't look at me Buffy came up with the name. If I had picked your name it would have been the wicked witch of the west." Kendra told her.  
  
"We should just have them call us the Tooth Faire, Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus." Faith said.  
  
"Cool! As long as I get to be the Easter Bunny," Buffy joked.  
  
Faith shot Buffy a glare and Kendra just sighed.  
  
*********************  
  
"What happened you? You look like your dog died," Spike told Angel. Angel was sitting at a table alone.  
  
"Where were you?" Angel said.  
  
"Dancing we some new girl," Spike answered.  
  
"So you see the fight?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yea," Angel responded and Spike's eyebrow went up.  
  
"You in it?" Spike questioned.  
  
"No, but I got a front row sit," Angel told him.  
  
"So anyone die?" Spike requested.  
  
"Nope no one died, but some girl broke Cordy's nose," Angel told Spike "Because Cordy was being her normal hating self."  
  
"Really! Someone standing up to Cordy what's is that like the first? I wish I would have got that on tape," Spike said in disbelief.  
  
"Yea, that girl was something," Angel agreed.  
  
#################################  
  
AN: Well I up-dated fast. I wanted to make this one longer since that last one was REALLY short, but this one isn't very long either. I got six reviews for the last one and I only asked for five, keep up the reviews!! I would like at least five reviews on this one too, please!!  
  
A BIG thanks to:  
  
Buffy Girl  
  
Aurroa   
  
Kendra  
  
jen  
  
Night Slayer  
  
Lilly  
  
For reviewing!!!!  
  
(((Please Review))) 


	7. Chapter 7

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
#########################################  
  
^Next day^  
  
"Nice job Kendra, you HAD to make us go to Sunnydale, the capital of snooze vill." Faith nagged.  
  
"Well you didn't seem to be complaining, last night when you were dancing with that guy," Buffy defended Kendra.  
  
"That was all night," Faith crossed her arms.  
  
"Come on guys we aren't here to let everyone in Sunnydale know that we are the Slayers, we are here undercover." Kendra told them.  
  
"Right undercover! Well B. did a great job of doing that when she popped the golden girl right in the nose last night," Faith shot back.  
  
"That's it I'm going shopping you guys with me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I guess there is nothing else to do, so why no?" Faith said.  
  
"Yea, I'm in" Kendra decided.  
  
******************  
  
"Did you know we had midterms?" Spike asked Angel after they got out of class.  
  
"Yea, we've had like a month notices," Angel told him.  
  
"A month? Where have I been?" Spike questioned as they turned the corner and ran into Cordelia's group.  
  
"Just so you know you don't have to call he anymore," Cordelia said to Angel.  
  
"That's great, but you're the one who always calls me," Angel informed Cordelia.  
  
"Oh yea, and I found someone new. So don't think I'm going to take you back." Cordelia told Angel.  
  
"I feel sorry for that guy," Spike laugh.  
  
"Ha ha Spike, should you be should you be at the graveyard," Cordelia said and then her and her group laughed.  
  
"Lady's first or should I say sluts first," Spike shot back.  
  
"Come on Spike lets go," Angel grabbed Spike, knowing Spike has a bad temper.  
  
"Oh by the way nice nose," Spike called back and then Cordelia put her hands over her black and blue nose.  
  
"So what do know about the girl?" Spike asked as they left Cordelia's group.  
  
"What girl are you talked about?" Angel questioned.  
  
"The one that broke the slut's nose," Spike replied.  
  
"Nothing really, but I think Willow knows a little about her," Angel offered.  
  
"Then were off the library to find more about your mystery woman," this time Spike grabbed Angel and dragged him to the library.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey Red, we need some help," Spike said to Willow when they walked into the library.  
  
"O.k. shot," Willow said looking up from her book.  
  
"The blonde at the Bronze last night, who was she?" Angel asked right away.  
  
"Anne," Willow said shortly and then went back to her book.  
  
"And..?" Angel said wanting more then just her name.  
  
"She's nineteen and taking a year off before collage, that's all I know," Willow sighed.  
  
"Thanks for your Help Willow," Angel told her.  
  
"Hey wait, Red did we really have a months notice for midterms," Spike asked and Angel groaned knowing this was going to be a long conversation.  
  
*************************  
  
^The girls shopping^  
  
**Ring**  
  
"Hello?" Buffy said into her cell phone.  
  
"Buffy, I need one of you girls to pick me up at the airport," Giles came over the other line.  
  
"Airport?" Buffy asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes, the airport. I have news to tell you," Giles answered into the phone.  
  
"K. One of us will pick you up in a half an hour," Buffy said and then turned off her cell phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Kendra asked, holding the tank top she was about to try on.  
  
"Giles," Buffy told them.  
  
"So much for a Giles-free vacation," Faith complained.  
  
"He needs one of us to pick him up from the airport. He said he has some news for us," Buffy informed them.  
  
"I still have things to try on," Faith protested.  
  
"Me too," Kendra agreed.  
  
"O.K. fine I will pick him up. I'm taking the BMW, so you guys need to call a cab," Buffy said as she walked out the door, before the two could protest about what she said.  
  
##########################################  
  
AN: I know my posts are really short, I'm sorry. I just don't have time to make a big post today, but I may be able to make a long one this weekend. Except if I get a lot of reviews then possibly I will up-date a longer one sooner then this weekend.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
TK  
  
scarlett  
  
Aurora  
  
sas  
  
oracale  
  
Lilly  
  
For Reviewing!!!  
  
.·~·-.,¸¸,·*´ [Please Review] `*·,¸¸,.-·~·.¸,· * 


	8. Chapter 8

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
#####################################  
  
Buffy got to the airport and saw Giles waiting outside.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Buffy," Giles told her as he go into the car.  
  
"What we haven't seen each other for like what a day?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, you know you girls are like daughters to me," Giles informed her.  
  
"Aww how touching," Buffy said and put her right hand over her heart.  
  
"So what's the important news that you HAD to come all the way to Sunnydale to tell us," Buffy asked.  
  
" I will tell you girls all at once," Giles responded.  
  
"And we're off," Buffy said as she started the car.  
  
**********************  
  
^Back at the hotel^  
  
"Wow! You guys are back, shouldn't you be trying on things for at least another five hours," Buffy questioned, when she walked into the hotel seeing Faith and Kendra on the couch.  
  
"Did you know all the good shops close at 6, isn't that interesting," Kendra informed Buffy.  
  
"If you ask me it's stupid," Faith added.  
  
"So, what's so important that you couldn't at least give us another Giles- free day," Faith asked.  
  
"Well, you girls you are going to play at the Sunnydale High school prom," Giles told them.  
  
"Oh wow a prom, that's the big news," Faith faked to be happy.  
  
"What song are we going to play?" Kendra asked Giles.  
  
"That's it, I decide since girls have so much free time, now that's we aren't touring that you girls could write a new song for the prom," Giles let them know.  
  
"Great theirs are vacation out the window," Faith complained.  
  
"Well you girls have awhile only half the school years over," Giles perused them.  
  
"I'm going to the Bronze," Buffy said to Faith and Kendra.  
  
"We just went there last night," Kendra pointed out.  
  
"Yea, but it's not like there is anything else to do here," Buffy answered.  
  
"Good point," Faith agreed.  
  
"So you guys with me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, I'm tired," Faith, said.  
  
"Faith tired? What has hell frozen over?" Kendra laughed.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Kendra, but trying on clothes can be exhausting," Faith defended herself.  
  
"Is this what you girls have been doing the whole time you were here, fighting?" Giles asked and all three girls looked at him.  
  
#########################################  
  
AN: Ok I have some things to say:  
  
1: I know I said it was summer, but Angel and the others are still in school. So I have decide it's still the middle of the school year, but it's the girl's summer since they have been working nonstop.  
  
2.I suck at writing songs. So if I'm not going to write the song they do at the prom. I'm going to need help to think of a good song for it. So tell me if you have an idea!  
  
3. I think they need more hangouts then just the Bronze. I was thinking about the beach, park, and even maybe the graveyard. If you have an idea for places or even made up places it works, because just the Bronze is going to get boring.  
  
Thanks to all the Reviewers:  
  
Slayer88  
  
TK  
  
Lilly  
  
Tariq  
  
Kendra  
  
mel  
  
*·.·»¦«´¨ `Please Review ´¨`»¦«·.·* 


	9. Chapter 9

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
###############################  
  
When Buffy got to the Bronze. Then Cordelia stopped her.  
  
"Don't even try to go looking for Angel," Cordelia barked at Buffy.  
  
"Angel who?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Don't play games with me," Cordelia told Buffy.  
  
"Oh, you mean the guy last night." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, and don't even try to looking for him because he's mine," Cordelia informed her.  
  
"But did you guys broke up last night," Buffy was confused.  
  
"Well technically yes, but in a day or so he will be crawling back to me, begging for me to take him back," Cordelia declared.  
  
"And I don't want that moment ruined by a whore," Cordelia added.  
  
"Just so you know you don't own the world, and you don't of the right to call me a whore," Buffy snapped.  
  
"Also I have the felling your going to be the one crawling back to Angel," Buffy told Cordelia and then walked away. To let Cordelia think about what Buffy had just said.  
  
********************  
  
Buffy sat down at a table. She was hoping she that Willow would be at the Bronze, but she wasn't.  
  
"Hi," someone said to Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked up and saw Angel.  
  
"Hey," Buffy greeted.  
  
"So what are you doing?" Angel asked and slipped into the sit next to Buffy.  
  
"I ran into that girl," Buffy said with a sour face.  
  
"You mean Cordelia," Angel said knowing what Buffy meant by that girl.  
  
"So are you guys still dating," Buffy asked just incase.  
  
"No," Angel answered shortly.  
  
"Well, I don't think she knows that yet," Buffy informed him.  
  
Angel gave Buffy a strange look.  
  
"Don't ask," Buffy told him.  
  
" So Anne what brings you to Sunnydale?" Angel asked.  
  
"How do you know my name," Buffy questioned.  
  
"Willow," Angel told her.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said.  
  
"So you want to dance," Angel finally asked Buffy.  
  
"Sure," Buffy smiled.  
  
Then right when Buffy got up her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Buffy said into her cell phone.  
  
"Buffy, Faith she..she's....she's," Kendra cried through the other line.  
  
"Where are you," Buffy asked trying to understand what Kendra was saying.  
  
"The Sunnydale hospital," Kendra told her.  
  
"O.K. I will be right there," Buffy said and then hanged up her cell phone.  
  
"What was that about," Angel asked seeing a worried look on Buffy's face.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have to go," Buffy ran to the exit.  
  
"O.K. I will see you later," Angel called after her.  
  
####################################  
  
AN: I'm sorry this is a really short post. I haven't decided on a song yet for the prom, but I have some songs in mind. Also thanks to everyone that helped me on thinking of more places.  
  
I have 60 reviews!!!!  
  
Thanks to the Reviewers:  
  
jessy  
  
shy dragon  
  
Lilly   
  
TK  
  
Nicole  
  
Tariq  
  
****~Please Review~**** 


	10. Chapter 10

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
#########################  
  
Buffy ran into the hospital. She didn't even ask what room Faith was in because she had some much on her mind, she forgot. Buffy had speeded the whole way to the hospital. She was surprised that a cop didn't stop her. Then she saw Kendra and Giles out side a room.  
  
"What happened," Buffy asked as she ran up to them.  
  
"Faith got hit by a car," Giles told her looking like he was trying not to choke on his words.  
  
"Where is she now?" Buffy asked wanting to know more.  
  
"She's in surgery right now," Kendra informed her.  
  
"How did it happened," Buffy questioned.  
  
"We don't know. Faith went for a walk and next thing we knew the hospital calls us," Kendra cried.  
  
"We just got here, since you had the car we had to call a cab. Then Kendra called you on the way to the hospital." Giles added.  
  
Then Buffy hugged Kendra, trying to comfort her.  
  
"How is she?" Buffy asked looking up at Giles.  
  
"I don't know they won't tell us anything, but that the driver that hit her was drunk." Giles answered.  
  
"Drunk figures," Buffy muttered.  
  
***********************  
  
^Hour later^  
  
An Hour later Buffy was still hugging Kendra and Giles was pacing back and forth. Then the doctor finally came over to them.  
  
"How is she? Is she going to make it?" Buffy asked right away.  
  
"Is going to make it," the doctor informed the three of them, "She has broken her right leg and one rib bone, but both aren't broken that badly. She will be able to leave in a week or so, but went she gets home she is going to need to lay in bed for a while. She should be back to her normal self in a moth or two."  
  
"What about the guy that hit her?" Buffy asked wanting to kill the guy that hit her.  
  
"The police are dealing with him," the doctor said.  
  
"Can we see her," Kendra asked.  
  
"Sure you can, but not for very long she is going to need to get some rest," the doctor told them.  
  
Then all three of them quietly walked into Faith's room.  
  
"Hey B," Faith smiled weakly.  
  
"How are you feeling," Buffy asked and tears starting falling from her eyes once again.  
  
"Well I will feeling a lot better once I get out of this hellhole. Can you believe they only have five channels," Faith complained. Buffy damp face smiled, it was good to see that Faith was still herself.  
  
"What happened," Kendra asked Faith.  
  
"I was walking and before a know it there's a light shinning on me and then I'm on the ground" Faith went on "My leg hurt like hell I was sure I was going to die."  
  
"I hate to yell at you when your in this concision, but that were you thinking walking In the middle of the road at night?" Buffy screamed at Faith.  
  
"Hey I'm hurt, where's the love," Faith asked.  
  
Then a nurse came in.  
  
"I'm sorry, but visiting time is over," the nurse said.  
  
"Bye Faith," Buffy said and all three of them left the room.  
  
"You were sure quit in there Giles," Buffy said and then looked at the concerned look on his face.  
  
"I know it was hard looking at her so weak, but she going to be O.K.," Buffy reassured him.  
  
"I hope so," Giles answered.  
  
#####################################  
  
AN: I knew my posts are short and I'm sorry, so here's the question would you like if I made longer posts but up-dated less or have short post and up- date more. I have decided I'm going to have them play Bring me To Life by Evanescence, in less I find I a song that I like more. Thanks Lilly for the idea.  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed:  
  
TK  
  
Buffy Girl   
  
Tariq  
  
spockisright  
  
Sarah  
  
@~~~~~ Please Review ~~~~~@ 


	11. Chapter 11

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
AN2: I'm dedicating this part to my best friend Tiffany :)  
  
###################################  
  
^Next Day^  
  
The whole day Angel was trying to figure out if he had done anything to offend Anne last night.  
  
"Thinking about last night, mate?" Spike asked as he walked up to the lunch table Angel was sitting at.  
  
"What?" Angel asked even though he knew what Spike was talking about.  
  
"Last night that girl ran away from you like you were a vampire," Spike told him.  
  
"Really?" Angel said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Bloody Hell, you were stood up," Spike stated.  
  
"No," Angel told him.  
  
"Then she told you that you were an asshole in front of your face," Spike said and his eyebrows went up.  
  
"No, nothing like that happened." Angel informed him.  
  
"Then what happened," Spike questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure," Angel said being completely honest.  
  
"Woman are one of the great mysterious of the world," Spike told Angel.  
  
***********  
  
^Later^  
  
Buffy decided she would go to the Bronze. She was going crazy all day because Giles walked around talking to himself and Kendra just stayed in bed all day. Buffy couldn't understand why no one would go to see Faith with her when she went to see her this after noon. Buffy was going spend the night at the hospital with Faith. Buffy need a little cheering up so she went to the Bronze hoping to see Angel.  
  
When Buffy got to the Bronze she didn't see Angel or anyone she knew for that matter. So she decided to sit down. Then she saw Cordelia, she was alone and she was walking towards Buffy. Before Cordelia could say anything Buffy spoke first.  
  
"Spare me, I don't want to hear about how much of a whore I am or about your and Angel's relationship," Buffy barked  
  
"I'm sorry," Cordelia told Buffy.  
  
Buffy was so shocked by what Cordelia had just said she almost fell out off her chair.  
  
"Sorry about what?" Buffy asked, thinking of a million and one things Cordelia could be sorry about.  
  
"I'm sorry about your friend being hit by a car," Cordelia went on, "I saw it on T.V. last night."  
  
At hearing this Buffy sat up in her sit, hoping that the show that Cordelia had watched hadn't gave out Faith's real name.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Your friend what's her name..Nicky," Cordelia said. Buffy sighed at hearing the name Nicky.  
  
"They had a whole show on it last night, but they didn't show any pictures of Nicky, wonder why," Cordelia continued.  
  
"Anyways I think we got off to a bad start, I'm Cordelia," Cordelia said and put out her hand.  
  
"Buffy," Buffy said and took her hand.  
  
*****************  
  
After awhile of talking to Cordelia, Buffy left the Bronze to see Faith.  
  
"Hey, do you care if I sleep here tonight," Buffy asked even though she knew Faith was going to say 'yes'.  
  
"Wow B, even though you hate hospitals your going to stay and keep me company. I don't know you cared," Faith joked.  
  
"Of course I care, we have been best friends since we were three," Buffy declared.  
  
"Oh, by the way I got you some food from the Bronze," Buffy said and hand Faith the food.  
  
"Thanks B, you know how people say that hospital food sucks. They weren't kidding, I swear they must get that crap from the dump," Faith told Buffy.  
  
"I bet," Buffy, laughed seeing Faith's face when she gave her the food.  
  
"I also got you a bear," Buffy said and picked up the teddy bear.  
  
"A bear," Faith said looking at Buffy like she was crazy.  
  
"I know corny, but I got it at the hospital gift shop," Buffy informed Faith.  
  
"A gift shop? Since when does a hospital have a gift shop?" Faith asked.  
  
"I know that totally shocked me too," Buffy agreed.  
  
"So do you know if you will be better by the time we have to play at the prom?" Buffy asked and sat down in the chair next to Faith's hospital bed.  
  
"Yea, I should be. Giles already worked it all out," Faith explained.  
  
Then Buffy pulled a hospital blanket over her and fell a sleep.  
  
***********  
  
^Morning^  
  
"What the?" Buffy popped up from the chair by being woken up by someone knocking on the door. A nurse came in and gave Faith her pin killers.  
  
"Is that going to happen every morning," Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea," Faith said dryly.  
  
"That sucks," Buffy said, thinking about waking up this early every morning.  
  
"Welcome to my world," Faith told her.  
  
"I feel your pain," Buffy said rubbing her eyes. Then Buffy buried her face into a pillow.  
  
"What time is it," Buffy asked into the pillow.  
  
"Five," Faith told Buffy. Then Buffy groaned in the pillow about how the people that wake up at five in the morning must be crazy.  
  
*************  
  
^School^  
  
"She's not so bad," Cordelia said and sat down at the table next to Angel in first period.  
  
"Huh?" Angel was confused about what Cordelia was talking about.  
  
"That Anne girl, she's not so bad," Cordelia said again.  
  
"Are we talking about the same girl that popped you one a couple nights ago," Spike welcomed himself into the conversation.  
  
"Was I talking to you," Cordelia snapped.  
  
"You know her friend got hit by some drunk," Cordelia continued.  
  
**********  
  
^Later^  
  
Buffy decide to skip the Bronze that night. Buffy had been shopping all day and now decided to take a walk. Buffy spotted a small park and she walked over to it. Buffy sat down on the swing. Buffy was thinking about how her and Faith use to swing back and forth all day when they were little.  
  
"Hey." Someone said to Buffy and she looked up from the ground and saw Angel.  
  
"Hey right back at you," Buffy grinned. Then Angel took the swing next to Buffy.  
  
"I'm sorry about your friend," Angel said not looking at Buffy.  
  
Wow, a lot of people must watch the news here. I bet if Jenny didn't change are looks around a little bit, everyone would have noticed us. Buffy told herself.  
  
"The news, huh," Buffy stated.  
  
"Cordelia," Angel said and now he was looking into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"She's really sorry," Angel said very softly.  
  
"So I've heard," Buffy said trying not to be rude. Then Angel jumped off the swings with no warning and pulled Buffy to him. He hugged Buffy tightly. Buffy felt her skin on fire where his skin was rubbing against hers.  
  
"You don't know how much I want to kiss you," Angel told her and caressing her lips with his fingers.  
  
"Maybe I do," Buffy told him. Then their lips crushed together. Before Buffy knew it her tongue was exploring Angel's mouth.  
  
"Maybe you do," Angel said breathless after they pulled away. Then Angel lend down to kiss Buffy again.  
  
**********  
  
^Hotel^  
  
"Buffy, where have you been," Giles asked when Buffy got back to the hotel.  
  
"I went for a walk," Buffy explained.  
  
"The police called," Giles told her.  
  
"Why," Buffy questioned.  
  
"They want us to talk to the guy that hit Faith," Giles said sourly.  
  
"Why the hell would we want to do that," Buffy through her arms up in the air.  
  
"Please, Buffy," Giles begged.  
  
"You want me to talk to the son of a bitch, don't you," Buffy yelled looking directly at Giles. Then Buffy walked out the door again.  
  
****************  
  
^Jail^  
  
"Hello excuse me, but I'm here to see the guy that hit my friend," Buffy asked one of the men working at the jail.  
  
"Oh yes, we have been waiting for you. It's just down the hall through the double doors, little lady," the man told Buffy pointing down the hall.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said and started down the hallway. Buffy was a little scared because she has never been in a jail before. She was wondering if she should turn around and walk out of the jail, but then Giles would just ask how it went. Then Buffy pushed open the double doors. Buffy walked into a room with no windows and a table in the middle.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Buffy Summers," Buffy looked at the guy sitting at the table. Then it hit her the guy that had just said that was Riley Finn, her ex. boyfriend sitting at the table dressed in all orange.  
  
############################  
  
AN: Well that was a longer post, right?  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews from:  
  
Lilly  
  
TK  
  
Buffy_fan  
  
Jennifer  
  
Kendra  
  
SaffronAngel  
  
Tariq  
  
Dark Wolf  
  
BillysGirl  
  
********~~~~~~Please Review~~~~~~******** 


	12. Chapter 12

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
####################################  
  
"So you weren't drunk, you hit Faith on propose," Buffy declared. Buffy walked over to the table Riley was sitting at. Buffy just looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Both," Riley grinned. Buffy thought he looked smug for someone who was in jail for an attended murder.  
  
"Why," was the only thing Buffy could say.  
  
"You think you just leave me and get rich," Riley told her and hid grin got bigger.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked again, but in a stronger more demanding tone.  
  
""Because I felt like it," Riley shrugged. Buffy could tell he was getting pleasure out of her pain, he always has.  
  
"You don't just wake up one day and decide to kill someone for the hell of it," Buffy almost screamed. Buffy wasn't sure if she was going punch him or break down and cry.  
  
"Faith and the band took you away from me," Riley said seriously and he was no longer grinning.  
  
"You cheated on me. That's why I left," Buffy declared, not believing what he had told her.  
  
"I told you I made a mistake, get over it," Riley explained. Buffy just groaned and gave him a deadly stare.  
  
"Come on, baby. Give me another chance," Riley said and put out his arms like he wanted her to hug him.  
  
"Twice," Buffy whispered. Then walked over to the double doors.  
  
"You cheated on me twice," Buffy told him so he could hear it this time and then walked out the doors with out looking back once.  
  
*********************  
  
^Hotel^  
  
After Buffy left Riley, her anger build up. She wanted to smash something. When Buffy got back to the hotel, Kendra and Giles were in the living room (AN: It's a big hotel room. With a couple rooms) watching T.V.  
  
"How did it go," Giles asked and turned his attention away from the T.V.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Buffy said between her gritted teeth. Then stomped off in anger and rage.  
  
"Do you think she's mad?" Giles asked turning to Kendra. Afterwards Buffy slammed her bedroom door.  
  
"Yea, she's mad," Kendra confirmed.  
  
****************  
  
^Next Day^  
  
"So what happened last night," Kendra asked again. When Buffy walked into their hotel kitchen. Buffy had just woken up; she was wearing a red tank top and P.J. pants.  
  
"Riley," Buffy said dryly. Then opened the refrigerator door and got a carton of milk.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Giles asked confused. Giles was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper.  
  
"Riley Finn, hit Faith," Buffy explained as she grabbed the cereal box from Kendra.  
  
"Why would he do such a thing," Giles asked.  
  
"Because he felt like it," Buffy answered. Afterwards she poured her milk and cereal into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. Then she walked over to Giles and sat down next to him.  
  
"You don't just kill someone because you feel like it," Kendra declared.  
  
"That's what I said," Buffy told her and took a bite of her cereal. Even though now after her and Riley's little talk, she was a good guess to why Riley hit Faith.  
  
"So are you going to the trial?" Kendra asked.  
  
"I guess," Buffy shrugged. Buffy really haven't thought much about the trial, but really there wasn't much to think about.  
  
"When is it?" Giles questioned.  
  
"In two weeks," Buffy told Giles and then went back to her cereal.  
  
*******************  
  
^Later^  
  
Buffy and Kendra decide to go to the Bronze.  
  
"Hey," Angel grabbed Buffy's waist and whispered into her ear. Angel guided Buffy to a table where the others were sitting at. Kendra tagged along.  
  
"Hey Anne and Kelly," Willow greeted as Buffy sat down at the table.  
  
"Where have you guys been," Xander asked looking at Kendra.  
  
"We have been busy," Buffy explained and Angel winked at her.  
  
"I am going to get something to eat, Buffy," Kendra said. Then Kendra realized she had said Buffy, but it looked like no one noticed. Then a slow song went over the speakers.  
  
"You want to dance," Angel asked Buffy.  
  
"Why not," Buffy smiled. Then Angel took Buffy's hand. Buffy put her hands on Angel's neck and Angel put his hands around Buffy's waist. Their bodies were tightly together.  
  
"What's wrong? You look sad, is it about your friend," Angel observed.  
  
"I will be okay," Buffy told Angel and laid her head on his shoulder. Thinking about how good he smelled.  
  
*************  
  
^Three weeks later^  
  
Buffy and Angel's relationship was going along great. Riley's trial past. Buffy tried her best to help. Riley ended up getting 20 years. What scares Buffy was the deadly stare Riley gave her when they took him away. Faith was home (AN: Or should I say at the hotel) and was getting better by the day.  
  
"Buffy you may want to come in here," Kendra called from the living room.  
  
"We have breaking news," The guy on the T.V. started," Riley Finn has escaped today from the county jail-" then Giles turned the T.V. off. Not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
"Oh shit," was the only thing Faith had to say.  
  
"We have nothing to worry about," Giles try to comfort them.  
  
"Giles, he tried to kill once, he will try to kill again. You don't know Riley like I do-" Buffy was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Then all four of them turned to look at the door. They all that the same question running through their minds, who was at the door?  
  
##########################  
  
AN: Who's at the door?? Well, your going o have to wait till the next post to find out. I also have some questions.  
  
I still need ideas for the Prom song. Bring me To Life by Evanescence is still my top choice right now.  
  
2. I was thinking something for Buffy to do is maybe she should work at the Sunnydale high school. I know that she's only nineteen and all, but we can say Giles helped her get the job. I need some help on this one if I should do it or not?  
  
3. I was thinking about bring Darla into this story. I'm not sure how or when. I'm not sure if I should, so tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
missmentalberg  
  
Macie   
  
Lilly  
  
Aurora  
  
TK  
  
mel   
  
***~~***Please Review and tell me what you think***~~*** 


	13. Chapter 13

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
#####################################  
  
"I will get it," Buffy volunteered.  
  
Then she opened the door. Then Riley appeared from be hide the door, with a huge grin on his face. Kendra gasped and everyone took a step back.  
  
"How did you know where we were," Buffy questioned Riley.  
  
"I have connections," Riley said and walked in. He had a knife in his hand.  
  
"No it's pay back time," Riley yelled and rose up the hand with the knife in it. Buffy understand quick what he was doing and kicked him in the stomach. The four were going to run out when Buffy kicked him, but Riley recovered to fast. Kendra screamed and Buffy and the other three got into a group.  
  
"What do you want," Giles asked as the girls hid be hide him.  
  
"To kill you all, old man," Riley replied. Then Riley through his hand and the knife at Buffy, but Buffy kicked the knife out of Riley's hand. Buffy was quick, but not quick enough to miss Riley's fit going into her face and she flu backwards. Afterwards Riley struggled to get his knife back. Then the four of them ran into the Bathroom.  
  
"We can't just stay in here forever," Faith complained.  
  
"I don't think we're got to be in here forever," Giles told her when Riley's blade when into the bathroom door.  
  
"We have to do something," Kendra cried.  
  
"Why did anyone hear us what are they death people at this hotel?" Faith asked.  
  
"We have to take action," Buffy declared.  
  
"Act what are you crazy, the guys got a knife," Kendra panicked.  
  
"I'm with B, action," Faith agreed. Then Buffy pushed opened the bathroom door with all the force she could manage. When Buffy pushed open the door she knocked Riley to the floor.  
  
"Well that work," Faith said looking at Riley's lifeless body on the floor.  
  
"Is he..is he died," Kendra questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure," Giles said and then bent over to see if he could hear his heart.  
  
"Be careful," Buffy warned. Then Riley's eyes shot open and he stabbed Giles in the heart and Giles rolled over. Riley jumped up and ran out the door in a flash of an eye. Right before he ran out the door he laughed, "I will be back."  
  
"Like I said before, Oh shit," Faith said.  
  
"Someone call 911," Buffy yelled and kneeled down next to Giles. Blood was everywhere and you could see the knife sticking out of his chest.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Giles," Buffy said and tearing spilled from her eyes.  
  
"No, my times up Buffy. Just promise me you will take care of your self," Giles said and then his eyes closed.  
  
"Giles," Buffy cried and put her head in her hands.  
  
********************  
  
^Hospital^  
  
" I have been in hospital more this month then in my whole life," Buffy declared. The three were at the hospital waiting to see if Giles would make it.  
  
"I no what you mean," Faith agreed. Then she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Faith, isn't that your fifteenth cup of coffee," Buffy asked Faith. Faith had been drinking coffee and walked back and forth mumbling things like 'When I get my hands on Riley I'm going to kill him' or 'If Giles dies that's bastard is going to get it'.  
  
"I don't know I lost count after my seventh one," Faith shrugged.  
  
"Is he going to make it," Kendra asked Buffy quietly. Then Buffy turned to face Kendra.  
  
"I'm not sure," Buffy told her honestly and hugged Kendra. Afterwards Faith put down her coffee and joined the hug. Then the doctor came out.  
  
"I'm sorry we did all we could. It just wasn't enough. The knife had hit his heart and there was no hope." The doctor told them. Buffy just curled up in a ball and cried. Thinking it was all her fault Giles was dead.  
  
################################  
  
AN:  
  
R.I.P. Giles  
  
I'm sorry this one so short, but I felt like updating today. I just didn't have the time to do a long post, sorry.  
  
And for everyone that reviewed:  
  
jandralu  
  
allison renee armstrong  
  
Kendra  
  
Sailor Earth  
  
sassy  
  
Nat  
  
Lilly  
  
buffy  
  
SaffronAngel  
  
JessicaP  
  
shy dragon  
  
Thanks :)  
  
[{{Please Review}}] 


	14. Chapter 14

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
###################################  
  
Buffy, Faith, and Kendra got back to the hotel after a long night of waiting to see if Giles would make it, which he did not.  
  
"I still can't believe he's gone," Kendra said when they got back to the hotel. The police were already done with their investigation. There really wasn't much to investigate. Riley murdered Giles, there was much more to it.  
  
"It's not going to be the same which out him," Buffy declared.  
  
"I know what you guys mean," Faith agreed and sat down on the couch. Then there was a knock on the door again.  
  
"I'm not going it," Faith cried. Then Buffy slowly opened the door. Ready fro anything this time.  
  
"Hello, girls," said Ethan, the owner of the label they worked (Play) for.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Faith snapped as he walked in to the hotel room.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about Rupert," Ethan started.  
  
"No your not. You don't even care," Buffy declared. Ethan didn't look sad or sorry at all.  
  
"But we must move on. I have a new manager for you girls, Wesley." Ethan said ignoring Buffy.  
  
"Wesley will be arriving tomorrow," Ethan informed them.  
  
"What if we don't want a new manager," Faith asked.  
  
"Well, that's not an option, Hope," Ethan told Faith.  
  
"Faith, my names Faith," Faith snapped.  
  
"How did you get here so fast," Kendra questioned.  
  
"I have my ways," Ethan told them. Then the girls all looked at each other. Afterwards faith got up from the couch.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ethan asked.  
  
"To bed," Faith said and walked away.  
  
"Same here," Buffy told him and walked away too.  
  
"Me too," Kendra declared and followed Buffy.  
  
********************  
  
^Later the next day^  
  
Faith wanted to go to the Bronze because she hasn't been there since Riley hit her. Also Buffy wanted to see Angel and Kendra tagged a long, like always.  
  
"Hi Anne," Willow greeted. Then Buffy sat on Angel's lap and smiled. Faith looked from Cordelia to Angel and then to Buffy.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Faith asked in confusion. Buffy just laughed and rested her head on Angel's shoulder.  
  
"Anne, do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow," Angel asked.  
  
"I can't I have to go to a funeral," Buffy said trying not to look like she was going to cry.  
  
"You mean that old guy, that just died. I saw it on the news," Cordelia said.  
  
"Giles was a great guy. He was like a father to me," Buffy snapped. Then everyone looked shocked at Buffy reaction to what Cordelia said.  
  
"Come on guys, we don't need to take this," Buffy affirmed and got off Angel's lap.  
  
"You don't want to get on Anne's bad side," Faith told Cordelia as Buffy walked away.  
  
"I think she already knows what Anne's bad sides like," Kendra told Faith and then walked away. Cordelia just touched her nose as they walked away.  
  
*************  
  
^Hotel^  
  
"Hello girls I'm Wesley," the man sitting at the table greeted them. Then Buffy turned around and started out the door again.  
  
"Where are you going B?" Faith asked.  
  
"For a walk," Buffy said and then she was totally out the door. Faith and Kendra just shrugged and looked at Wesley.  
  
***********  
  
^Graveyard^  
  
Buffy stared at the place Giles would be bared the next day.  
  
"Hey," Angel said from be hide her.  
  
"How did you know I would be here?" Buffy asked and turned to him.  
  
"I didn't," Angel shrugged. Then Buffy turned back to the soon-to-be- Giles's grave.  
  
"He really was a great guy," Buffy cried.  
  
"I bet," Angel said and he put his arms over Buffy's shoulders. The he pushed her against him. Both of them didn't notice the tow part of eyes watching them the whole time.  
  
##################################  
  
AN: I have 100 reviews thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!!  
  
TK  
  
Jennifer  
  
Aurora  
  
Lilly  
  
spockisright  
  
Kendra  
  
Lythea  
  
{{{{}}}Please Review!! {{{{}}} 


	15. Chapter 15

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
###############################  
  
^Next Day^  
  
"What are you doing?" Kendra said Buffy.  
  
"I'm about to eat a piece of chocolate cake," Buffy said looking down at her at her plate.  
  
"Not my trusty cake, are you crazy," Kendra asked.  
  
"Well, one of us is crazy," Buffy said.  
  
"Hello, girls. Where's Faith?" Wesley asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Who knows," Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Oh, that right minds me I got you something, Buffy." Wesley and showed her a yellow sweater.  
  
"It's so yellow," Buffy said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Buffy asked looking at her red tank top.  
  
"It's fine for a slut," Wesley told Buffy.  
  
"Well, I got things to do. See you girls later," Wesley left the kitchen.  
  
"Did he just call me a slut?" Buffy asked Kendra.  
  
"I think so," Kendra told Buffy.  
  
"I miss Giles," Buffy said and took a bit of the cake.  
  
"No!" Kendra yelled and Buffy dropped the piece of cake.  
  
"Well, there goes your trusty cake," Buffy said looking down at the mess.  
  
"I heard there is some place called the Doublemeat Palace where we can get some food, you want to go?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure why not?" Kendra said as they left the kitchen.  
  
***********  
  
^Later^  
  
"Nice sweater, B." Faith joked when Buffy and Kendra got back from the Doublemeat Palace.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you Faith," Buffy warned.  
  
"I hope your not wearing that to the funeral," Faith said.  
  
"When is the funeral?" Kendra asked.  
  
"In ten minutes," Faith told them.  
  
"Oh Shit, we have to get ready," Buffy said.  
  
***************  
  
^Funeral^  
  
"Good to see you less yellow," Faith told Buffy.  
  
"Yea I know, I didn't know I would miss black so much," Buffy declared.  
  
"Shh..it's going to start any second," Kendra said.  
  
*************  
  
^Hotel^  
  
"Didn't anyone else get the chill's when they bared Giles," Faith asked when they got back to the hotel.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean. This time last week he was telling us we fight too much and now he's in the ground," Buffy said sadly. Then the phone rang.  
  
"I will get that," Buffy volunteered and picked up the phone  
  
"Hello," Buffy said into the phone.  
  
"You're going to pay," The voice said.  
  
"Riley?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Very good," Riley said.  
  
"What the hell do you want," Buffy snapped.  
  
"I saw you and your boyfriend last night," Riley told Buffy.  
  
"You have been spying on me," Buffy affirmed.  
  
"Don't think your relationship with him is going to last," Riley informed Buffy.  
  
"What's that mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I was thinking about killing him, but telling him who you really are would be so much better. He would never want to talk to you again because you lied to him," Riley told her.  
  
"What?" Buffy had never thought of it before, she had lied to Angel. What would he think if he found out the truth?  
  
"Love you baby," Riley said and hanged up. Buffy cringed at Riley's last words.  
  
#####################  
  
AN: I'm sorry it's so short. I will try to make the next one longer.  
  
A BIG thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
faith3  
  
TK  
  
Kay  
  
Macie  
  
Aurora  
  
Lilly  
  
Lena  
  
Tariq  
  
Quinn  
  
*~*~Please Review*~*~* 


	16. Chapter 16

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
###########################  
  
"Who was it?" Faith asked.  
  
"Riley," Buffy sat down on the couch  
  
"What the bustard still out there," Faith snapped.  
  
"Yea, the police said they have no lead on where Riley could be," Kendra told Faith.  
  
"What did he want," Kendra asked Buffy.  
  
"He wanted to talk about Angel," Buffy said sadly.  
  
"Oh, Buffy," Kendra looked at her in concern.  
  
"He said we was going to tell Angel who I really was," Buffy  
  
"That's it. B, the guys going to find out in a couple of weeks when we play at the prom." Faith told Buffy.  
  
"I know, but what is he going to think when we finds out I lied to him this whole time," Buffy said.  
  
"Faith is right Buffy. He was eventually going to find out, when prom comes. Anyways we've leaving after prom and I don't think you will ever see him again," Kendra said.  
  
"Yea, I know. I've just been hoping if we loved each enough then we can stay together, but that doesn't look likes it's going to happen," Buffy answered miserably. Then they were all silent.  
  
"Do you guys, think we will ever have a guy and that are career didn't come in the way of the relationship," Buffy broke the silences.  
  
"I don't think so, with touring all the time. I doubt any of us will be in a relationship and we can't quit the band," Faith said.  
  
"No," Buffy and Kendra agreed with Faith about not quitting the band.  
  
"So are you going to tell." Kendra asked.  
  
"Let's hope Riley doesn't find him first. Who knows what Riley will do to him?" Faith added.  
  
"I don't know. I don't to tell this soon, but is a lot better if I tell him then Riley." Buffy said and hugged one of the couch pillows.  
  
"Well, make up your mind," Faith told Buffy.  
  
"Riley, obviously wants to ruin our relationship with Angel," Kendra stated.  
  
"Maybe Angel won't care you lied to me, you never know till you try," Faith tried to comfort Buffy.  
  
"Maybe," Buffy said hopefully.  
  
"So is it a yes then," Kendra asked.  
  
"I guess, I better go to the Bronze and see if Angel is there," Buffy suggested.  
  
"I going with," Faith volunteered.  
  
"Me too," Kendra agreed and both of them got up from the couch leaving Buffy still sitting.  
  
"Guys, I think I should do this by myself," Buffy told them.  
  
"Yes, I think so too, but Riley is still out there. It's better if all three of us go," Kendra explained.  
  
"Yea, you never know when he might jump out of a dark ally," Faith said scared. Then Buffy and Kendra looked at Faith like she was weird.  
  
"What! When you get by hit that guy. You'll think twice before you go down an dark ally." Faith told them. Afterwards Buffy got up from the couch and they all started for the door.  
  
"Guys, do you think we should bring a gun," Faith asked .Kendra and Buffy turned away from the door to face, Faith. They looked at her this time like she was crazy.  
  
"You know, just in case," Faith shrugged.  
  
#######################  
  
AN: Sorry, it's another short one. I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter, so I was going to make you(readers) wait longer till I updated, but I deiced I couldn't do that to you!  
  
Thanks to the people that did review!!  
  
Nadia  
  
Lilly  
  
TK  
  
Nat  
  
**Please Review or I will make you wait a LONG time for the next chapter** 


	17. Chapter 17

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
#######################  
  
"Hey Angel, haven't seen our girl in awhile," Spike said. When Spike and Angel got to the bronze.  
  
"Yea, she has been going through a lot with her friend being hit and the other one dieing," explained Angel.  
  
"Wow! Are you sure you should be dating this girl. She sounds like she's having a lot of bad luck," Spike eyebrow went up.  
  
"Maybe your next," Doyle came up from be hide them and entered their conversation.  
  
"Hey man, haven't seen you around lately," Angel asked.  
  
"Yea, have you been hiding from us mate, like Angel's girl is," Spike said.  
  
"She going through a hard time," Angel said defensively.  
  
"That's what they all say," Spike took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Well, I have been around. So Spike must be talking about the blonde I have seen you with," Doyle stated.  
  
"Well, theirs your girl," Spike said as Anne and her two friends stepped into the Bronze. The other two girls left Anne and Anne started her way to his table.  
  
"Hey, Anne," greeted Angel.  
  
"Angel, I have to tell you something," Anne told him. Angel looked from Doyle to Spike.  
  
"What's stopping you," Doyle asked.  
  
"Okay," Angel said and got up from the table. Anne led Angel outside. Too a dark ally.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me," Angel asked Buffy.  
  
"My names not Anne it's Buffy Summers," Buffy started and when Angel didn't say anything she went on.  
  
"I'm in the band The Slayers. We were just taking a break and we need fake names. I really didn't lie to you." Buffy went on.  
  
"Just about my name and that I'm taking a year off before collage," Buffy added. Angel still didn't say anything he just looked shocked.  
  
"Angel, say something," Buffy begged.  
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Angel said almost losing his voice.  
  
"Angel, please I'm sorry," Buffy cried. It was to late Angel went back into the Bronze and Buffy didn't follow him. Buffy waited outside of Kendra and Faith.  
  
"So how did it go?" Kendra asked on the car ride back to the hotel.  
  
"Bad?" Faith asked looking at Buffy's sad face.  
  
"Worst, he didn't say anything," Buffy wanted to cry, but she kept both hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"He didn't say anything?" Kendra asked in confused.  
  
"Well, nothing besides I don't think we should see each other anymore. Plus that doesn't really count." Buffy said and tearing started falling down he cheek.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Buffy," Kendra said.  
  
"Yea, and if your really pissed off it's ok to ran a red light," Faith told Buffy.  
  
"Faith!" Kendra yelled at her.  
  
"What!" Faith yelled back.  
  
********************  
  
^Hotel^  
  
"Good you're here girls," Wesley greeted them, when they got back to the hotel.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Buffy said. When Buffy started to her room the phone rang.  
  
"I will get it if you want, B." Faith volunteered.  
  
"No, it's ok. I can get it." Buffy told Faith. Afterwards Buffy walked over to the ringing phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello," Buffy said into the phone.  
  
"Riley will he there at the prom. Be alert." A voice Buffy didn't recognize come over the other line.  
  
"What? Who are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Let's just say a friend," the voice said. Then the person on the other line hanged up.  
  
"Please tell me that is wasn't Riley again," Faith begged.  
  
"It wasn't," Buffy said stilling thinking about the mysterious voice belonged to.  
  
"Then who was it," Kendra asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if it was a person." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"He said to look at out for Riley at the prom," Buffy added in a whisper, but she knew Faith and Kendra heard her by the looks on their faces.  
  
************  
  
{{{Angel's POV}}}  
  
"So what happened," Spike asked me.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going home," I told Spike.  
  
The whole drive home I was thinking about was Anne or Buffy whatever her name is. I loved her and she lied to me. Maybe I was too hard on her. She looked like she was going to cry. I hate the fact I made her cry. I just didn't know how to handle what she was telling me. Perhaps it's better that we aren't together, but shit I miss her so much!  
  
***********  
  
{{{Buffy's POV}}}  
  
I have gone through stressed times before, but nothing like this. With Giles, Riley, and now Angel. It just hurts when the guy you love says he doesn't want to see you anymore. On top of my heart being smashed that person or ting had to call when we got home. It totally freaked me out. I should have been thinking Riley would be at the prom, but I haven't. I know he's still in Sunnydale and after me of all people. Still all I can think about is Angel. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I loved him. No, I love him!  
  
***************  
  
{{{Riley's POV}}}  
  
I have to give myself around of applause for breaking up the perfect couple. If I can't have Buffy, then no one can. I have to get myself a gun. When I go to the prom a knife isn't going to cut it. Anyways guns are much more fun. They make killing easier and it gets the job done. They're never going to see it coming when I come into the prom with a gun.  
  
"Hello son, can I help you," the man working at the gun shop asked me. I knew he had no idea who I was, must not watch much T.V.  
  
"I need the best gun you've got," I told him.  
  
"Going deer hunting," he asked me.  
  
"Something like that," I grinned.  
  
######################  
  
AN: I got more reviews for the last chapter, thanks. This one is longer, right? I decided to put Angel and Buffy's point of view in this chapter and I added Riley's just for fun. Also the prom is coming up and I have two song planed out for it: Bring Me To Life and Have you ever. If you have any other ideas for another song I'm open for it.  
  
To everyone that reviewed:  
  
Tariq  
  
Quinn  
  
Night Slayer  
  
mel  
  
spockisright   
  
Lilly   
  
Kendra  
  
Thanks!  
  
(¸.·´ (Please Review) `·.¸) 


	18. Chapter 18

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays the Bass, and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
##########################################  
  
"So where is the prom," Faith asked Wesley the day of the prom.  
  
"It's inside, right?" Kendra asked because it has been raining all day.  
  
"They decided to have the prom at some place called the Bronze," Wesley told them.  
  
"What happened to the high school," Buffy asked.  
  
"The Bronze is suppose to have a better stage," Wesley shrugged.  
  
"So girls what song are you going to be playing?" Wesley asked.  
  
"What song?" Faith faked.  
  
"Don't tell me, you girls have a song. The proms tonight." Wesley panicked.  
  
"Don't worry we've got it cover," Buffy assured him.  
  
"No when are we setting up?" Faith asked.  
  
"Do you girls ever shut up," Wesley asked annoyed.  
  
"I don't know do we?" Faith looked at Kendra and Buffy.  
  
********  
  
^Before the prom^  
  
"Come on, why don't you want to go," spike begged Angel.  
  
"She's going to be playing there," Angel said.  
  
"I can't believe you were dating one of the girls from the Slayers," Spike told Angel. Angel just frowned.  
  
"Still you shouldn't miss senior prom because some girl lied to you," Spike said.  
  
"She wasn't just some girl," Angel whispered, but Spike didn't hear it.  
  
***********  
  
^Prom^  
  
"Hi, Buffy," Cordelia and her group ran up to Buffy. When Buffy and the Band got to the prom.  
  
"Do you know her," The bodyguard asked Buffy.  
  
"Never seen her before in my life," Buffy grinned and the bodyguard pushed Cordelia's group away. Then Buffy spotted Spike in the corner.  
  
"Hey Spike, Do you know where Angel is?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"He's not coming," Spike said dryly.  
  
"Hey, we have been looking everywhere for you B," Faith found Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Spike?" Faith asked when she saw him.  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to leave you tow alone," Buffy said looking from Faith to Spike.  
  
" I will tell you before we go on," Buffy told Faith and then walked away.  
  
**********  
  
^Later^  
  
"You ready, B," Faith asked when they got on stage.  
  
"One, Two, Three," Buffy yelled.  
  
/////how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
now that i know what i'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life/////  
  
Right when the song ended a gun was shot. Everyone screamed and ducked. Then Riley appeared in the doorway of the Bronze, with a gun in one hand and a beer in the other.  
  
"What do we do," Faith whispered to Buffy as Riley was still shooting the gun.  
  
"Get everyone out of here. I will take care of Riley," Buffy told them.  
  
"Are you crazy he's got a gun," Kendra cried, but Buffy had already jumped off the stage.  
  
"What are you doing," Buffy yelled at Riley.  
  
"Trying to kill you," Riley stopped shooting and was now talking to her.  
  
"I've figured that one out, but why here," Buffy cried.  
  
"Because the more people I kill the better," Riley grinned.  
  
"You need serious help, you know that," Buffy told him.  
  
"Well, if you want me come and get me," Riley yelled and ran out of the Bronze.  
  
"What's with that guy," Faith said and come up be hide Buffy.  
  
"At least he's gone now," Kendra said.  
  
"He's never going to be gone in till we finally get rid of him," Bufffy stated.  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do now," Kendra told Buffy.  
  
"Yes, there is," said Buffy.  
  
"No again," Kendra groaned and Buffy ran out of the Bronze after Riley.  
  
"She's going to get herself killed," Kendra told Faith.  
  
"I've known B for a long time. She can take care of herself." Faith assured Kendra.  
  
"I hope," Faith whispered and looked out the door Buffy had ran out only second ago.  
  
##############################  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter:  
  
Sailor Earth  
  
*  
  
liz   
  
**  
  
Dark Wolf  
  
***  
  
natalia  
  
****  
  
TK  
  
*****  
  
Nat  
  
******  
  
Macie  
  
*******  
  
V  
  
*******  
  
mel  
  
********  
  
Kendra  
  
**********  
  
Lilly  
  
***Please Review!!*** 


	19. Chapter 19

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays Lead guitar (I changed it, just so everyone knows), and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
##########################################  
  
"What took you so long?" Riley asked with a grin. Buffy had found Riley down a dark ally.  
  
"And you think I'm crazy," Riley stated and put gun his gun so Buffy could see it.  
  
"I know you crazy," Buffy told him and kicked the gun out of Riley's hand.  
  
"Now what are you going to do with out a gun?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I can kill you without a gun," Riley yelled as it started to rain heavily. Then Riley went after Buffy with his fist, but Buffy blocked his attack. Afterwards Buffy kicked him in the stomach and he crunched over.  
  
"You can't win," Riley yelled and looked at Buffy through the poring rain.  
  
"I think I can," Buffy told him. Then in a blink of an eye Riley was up and punched Buffy. Blood ran from Buffy's lip. Buffy couldn't see anything; all she heard was Riley screaming it's your time.  
  
"I don't think so," someone tapped Riley's shoulder. Riley's turned around and Angel punched him. With all the blood, confusion, and rain Buffy didn't know what was going on. Till Riley was on the ground.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked. Then she ran to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy." Angel told her and they hugged. They didn't noticed Riley grab his gun and get up.  
  
"Burn in hell," Riley shouted. Angel and Buffy stopped hugging. Riley had blood and dripping from his forehead and his gun pointed at Angel's head. Riley fired the gun, but Buffy pushed Angel out of the way in time. Except the bullet ended up hitting Buffy's arm.  
  
"Shit," Buffy screamed and put her other hand on the arm where the blood was gushing out. At seeing this Angel Kicked the crap out of Riley till he was back on the ground lifeless.  
  
"I think he's died," Angel said.  
  
"I'm not so sure," Buffy said faintly. Then Angel checked if he could hear Riley's heat beat.  
  
"He's died," Angel stated and Buffy sighed. The rain started to come down more lightly now.  
  
"We need to get you to a hospital," Angel said and walked over to Buffy.  
  
"My hero," Buffy said and laid her head on Angel's chest as they walked back to the Bronze.  
  
*****  
  
^The Bronze^  
  
"What happened to you, B?" Faith asked when Buffy and Angel got back to the Bronze.  
  
"Someone call 911," Kendra freaked out.  
  
""I'm okay," Buffy said. Kendra gave Buffy a weird look.  
  
"Really, I just need to sit down," Buffy assured Kendra.  
  
"No, one move." Someone said. They all looked to see who had said that. It was Riley; his face was covered with blood and dirt. His shirt was ripped and he had his gun pointing at Buffy.  
  
"What happened to him," Faith asked.  
  
"Angel that's what happened." Buffy told Faith.  
  
"Angel, I thought you told me he was died," Buffy said still looking at Riley.  
  
"I thought he was died," Angel told Buffy.  
  
"This one is for you Buffy, baby." Riley said and started to pull the trigger. Then Cordelia come up from be hide Riley and hit him over the head with a chair. Then Riley fell to the ground.  
  
"What just happened?" Faith asked confused.  
  
"I just saw my life flash before my eyes, again." Buffy said.  
  
"Did we win?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"He's gone for real now," Kendra said looking down at Riley.  
  
############################  
  
AN: Sorry, this ones so short. The stories end is drawing closer.  
  
Thanks all my reviewers:  
  
jndralu  
  
Sailor Earth  
  
V  
  
MidnightMoon12   
  
Kendra  
  
Lilly  
  
bubble-willson  
  
Mariah  
  
Aurora  
  
TK  
  
Please Review and make me happy :-) 


	20. Chapter 20

The Slayers  
  
Summary: Buffy, Faith, and Kendra have a band, The Slayers. They decide to take the summer off after they hit number one. They stay in Sunnydale and Buffy meets Angel. Then the fun begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
AN: Buffy is the drummer, Faith sings and plays Lead guitar (I changed it, just so everyone knows), and Kendra plays the bass.  
  
##########################################  
  
Buffy need a break from all the work her, Kendra, and Faith were doing. So Buffy decided to go ice-skating, it always made her fell better to go ice- skating. Even when she was a kid it helped her out with a lot of problems. She rented out the Sunnydale ice rink for a night.  
  
"You're amazing," Buffy turned around to see Angel on the ice.  
  
"You were shot in the arm less then two weeks ago and now here you are skating," Angel told Buffy and slowly skated over to her.  
  
"I'm fine," Buffy assured him. Then Buffy skated around Angel in a circle.  
  
"Your good at ice skating," Angel admired her.  
  
"You didn't seem to be," Buffy observed because he just stayed in one spot.  
  
"I not a big fan of ice skating," Angel, told her.  
  
"I can see that. So why did you come then," Buffy asked still skating around him.  
  
"I came because Faith told me you would be here," Angel informed Buffy. Buffy stopped skating and looked at Angel.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry," Angel said. Right after Angel said that he slipped and fell on to the ice. Then Buffy started to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny," Angel cried and struggling to get up, but failed.  
  
"Well, our not seeing it from my point of view," Buffy said still laughing. Afterwards she skated over to him.  
  
"Need some help," Buffy asked looking down at him.  
  
"That would be nice," Angel told her. Then Angel have Buffy his hand to pull him up, but Buffy fell down with him. Angel caught Buffy in his arms.  
  
"Well, that worked out nicely," Angel, grinned at seeing how close he and Buffy were.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy." Angel said again looking into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"We already covered that," Buffy told him.  
  
"No, Buffy I'm really sorry," Angel said seriously.  
  
"No, Angel I should have never lied to you," Buffy told him.  
  
"Yea, well I was being a jerk," Angel stated.  
  
"That we both can agree on," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Hey, your not suppose to agree with me," Angel laughed. Then Buffy laughed too and she put the back on her head on Angel's chest.  
  
"So Faith is going out with Spike again tonight?" Buffy asked after they both stopped laughing.  
  
"It looks like it," Angel said. Spike and Faith got together after the prom.  
  
"So I guess you will be leaving soon," Angel said sadly and kissed the top of Buffy's head.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Buffy told him.  
  
"What?" Angel asked in confusion.  
  
"We decided to stay in Sunnydale a little longer and record a new CD," Buffy turned to head so she could see Angel's reaction.  
  
"I love you," Angel said taking Buffy by surprise. Buffy just looked at him and she knew what to tell him.  
  
"I love you too." Buffy answered and they looked at each other for a while. Then they kissed.  
  
"Never leave me, Angel." Buffy begged after the kiss.  
  
"You don't have to worry, that's never going to happen," Angel assured her and then kissed her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End!!  
  
#######################################  
  
AN: It's final done! I just want to thank everyone that reviewed this story, I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
static-disturbed   
  
DragonGal  
  
wahinetoa   
  
buffy girl  
  
buffsterangelicxws  
  
oracale  
  
Lilly   
  
chip  
  
Tariq  
  
jessy  
  
dani4012  
  
Kendra  
  
TK  
  
Nadia   
  
shy dragon  
  
Night Slayer  
  
Katie Kat  
  
rebecca   
  
Danici   
  
Buffy Girl  
  
Fallingdux   
  
buffynut  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
greeneyes   
  
jen  
  
Aurroa  
  
sas  
  
scarlett  
  
mel  
  
Slayer88   
  
Nicole   
  
Sarah   
  
spockisright  
  
BillysGirl   
  
Dark Wolf  
  
SaffronAngel  
  
Jennifer  
  
Macie   
  
missmentalberg  
  
JessicaP   
  
buffy  
  
Nat  
  
sassy   
  
Sailor Earth  
  
Lythea   
  
Quinn   
  
Lena  
  
Kay  
  
faith3  
  
Laura C.  
  
B/Aalways   
  
V natalia  
  
liz  
  
bubble-willson  
  
MidnightMoon12  
  
jandralu  
  
Wiccan_Willow  
  
Buffy/Friends fan  
  
Wow! That's one long list. I think I got everyone, sorry if I didn't!! Again thanks for reviewing and I'm happy you liked my story(^_^) 


	21. Squeal Help

Squeal Help!!  
  
Hi! I wasn't planning on making a squeal for this story, but now I have changed my mind. I would like to know if anyone would want me to make a squeal. Also I need some help on ideas for the squeal. If I get ideas for the squeal I should be able to start it this weekend. So the sooner you tell me if I should make a squeal, the sooner it will be up.  
  
Therefore please I need to know if I should make a squeal or if you have any ideas!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peach 


End file.
